


It's Part Of My Chemistry

by pupcuz1



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupcuz1/pseuds/pupcuz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below is a link to the GKM prompt that started this fill. I will update there first, but I plan on keeping this just as updated as I do on there.</p><p>http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60688266#t60688266</p><p>Blaine Anderson is a member of a small percentage of people in the world. He is a submissive man, meaning he needs to be dominated sexually in order to be completely satisfied. His boyfriend, Connor Sanders, is normal and only wants Blaine to be happy. That is where Kurt Hummel comes in to play. Kurt is a member of another small percentage of people: he needs to be the one dominating someone sexually in order to be completely satisfied. He has dreams that can't be dragged down by a clingy sub needing him 24/7. He still needs his needs satisfied, so he sells his dominating time to subs in need. What will happen when Blaine hires Kurt to help him so he doesn't lose Connor? It may come down to their chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a minor mention of rape though no characters are raped. There is also mentions of bullying. The kinks include: anal, fingering, mild exhibition between Blaine and Kurt alone, blowjobs, handjobs, frottage, bondage, toys, and possibly leather cuffs later.
> 
> I will try to update with at least one chapter a week. There will probably be weeks with several chapters and others with zero. I don't think there will be more than fifteen chapters in total, but I should not be held to that.

It's a slight chance. One in every ten will either be genetically drawn to domination or submission in their sexual lives. You would never know that someone had the genes until they were in bed or told you. Subs could be found as CEO's. Doms could be found at the bottom of the corporate ladder. Most people are willing to try to be what the Doms and Subs need in their relationships, but it's also really common for Doms or Subs to ask for open relationships in order to have their sexual needs filled.  
  
Blaine was nervous moving to New York. He hadn't been very careful with hiding that he was submissive when he was in high school. Several boys attacked him after a dance making him transfer to Dalton. There he was able to become the leader of their Warblers, taking them to win Nationals his senior year.  
  
He applied to NYADA and was surprised to find that he was accepted. NYADA had been kind of a dream school and Blaine had been planning on being denied. The fact he got in with a full ride made it impossible to avoid his dreams. He was scared about moving to a big city. There were stories of subs that would be cornered and raped in big cities. Cooper decided to buy his baby brother an apartment in a safe part of the town close to the school to ease his discomfort.  
  
After a few months, Blaine was getting settled into his new life. He was enjoying his classes, making new friends at his job at Spotlight Diner, and even started dating a guy named Connor. Connor was rather handsome with his long chestnut hair and medium build. He was tall enough for Blaine to rest his head on his shoulder comfortably but not too tall that it was a strain to kiss him. Blaine's favorite features were his chocolate eyes and slightly pouty lips. It wasn't just his looks that drew Blaine in though. Connor was sweet, funny, and had a baritone voice that could melt Blaine's underwear into his skin. Blaine was so happy to be with him and was more than willing to give Connor his virginity. That was when the trouble started.  
  
The first few times were awkward enough that Blaine didn't notice something was missing. It was their fourth time trying to be intimate that he just didn't feel Connor was being sexy enough.  
  
"Con? Can you stop asking me whether I am enjoying myself in bed?" he asked slowly the following morning. Connor stopped pouring coffee grounds into the machine to face Blaine.  
  
"What do you mean? I want to make sure you are comfortable. A lot of sites suggested it even. Communication is key," he replied with that smile that normally would make Blaine's head spin.

"I mean if I were unhappy, I would speak up. You asking makes me feel nervous and it's just a huge turn off," Blaine grumbled in reply as he started to feel his face burn.  
  
"Blaine, I am not going to let you get hurt just because my asking you is a 'turn off.' In fact, the only people who ever complain ar-" Connor stopped speaking as everything clicked into place. Blaine's refusal to top. His eagerness when Connor almost demanded that Blaine suck his fingers. His begging for Connor to let him finish. "Blaine... are you a Sub?" he asked softly. Blaine felt his stomach drop, thanking whatever powers be that he had not eaten his breakfast yet.  
  
"Con... I wanted to tell you, but... I didn't want you to think I was a slut or something because I asked for... stronger stuff in the bedroom or worse. I really think we have something special and I don't want some other guy to get between us because I can't get off without some orders!" Blaine whispered as he tried to hold back tears.  
  
"Honey... Blaine... I would never think you were a slut or anything like that. Your body needs more than I can give you and if that means having a little outside help, then I am all for it. I want you to be with me and sexually satisfied. If you aren't, I will probably lose you to someone else anyways due to sexual frustration. As long as your heart is mine, I am willing to let your body leave me for a few hours," Connor said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, rubbing his back and kissing Blaine's tears away. Blaine soon calmed down in the safe embrace of his boyfriend, better now that his secret was out in the open.  
  
"I... I heard a guy at work is a Dom. He does some freelance work with Subs to make extra rent money. Dani says he doesn't want some needy Sub getting in the way of his plans but he can't stand resisting his urges either. I could go see him. Do you... want to come with me?" Blaine asked softly.

"I am coming with you whether you like it or not," Connor said in his best commanding voice. Blaine bit back a small moan. Maybe Connor could help him more than he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Connor made plans to go meet this Dom Dani spoke of after classes. Blaine texted Dani for the guy's information, but she said that he didn't have to worry about a thing except going to an address she sent. Blaine forwarded the address to his boyfriend after telling Dani he and Connor would be there at four. Blaine spent the rest of the day feeling like his stomach was in knots.  
  
The time came all too soon for Blaine and Connor to start walking a few blocks down. The apartment building was not far from the building the two boyfriends lived in, though they were still in separate apartments. This building however wasn't as nice as theirs was, though it had a sort of "Rent" feeling about it. They went up a couple floors and knocked on the door indicated in the text.  
  
"Come on in! Door's open!" a muffled voice called from inside the loft. Blaine couldn't help but almost break the door down from the simple command, his body starved to have even the smallest amount of dominance at this point. Connor noticed the action and forced his small twinge of jealousy down, knowing this was what Blaine needed. They entered the large loft with very few dividing walls separating different spaces, noticing where the physical structures lacked, make-shift curtains made up for especially with the bedrooms. There was some rustling from behind one curtain which they assumed was their mystery host, but when a commanding-type Latina woman stepped out, they were a bit confused.  
  
"You're Blaine, right? I'm Santana, Dani's girlfriend. She told me all about you and your voice. Also, thanks for proving me right. Helped me win a bet that I am cashing in later with her. I love making her go all cowgirl for me," the girl said with a sassy wink. Blaine was more than shocked at how much information Santana was giving him and Connor about her personal life, but she didn't seem to have a filter or care to use one now. "Kurt is running a bit late because he has to do two big production numbers before he gets off work. He should be here any minute. Until then, gays! Come help a girl pick out an outfit to knock her girl's socks off!" Blaine didn't even try resisting as he followed her into her room with Connor close behind to offer advice on her outfit.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and a frustrated groan came from the living room. Blaine set down the top he had been examining and went to peek out of the curtain. An amber colored mane caught his attention first, but with a quick sweep, Blaine could tell this was the guy Dani told him about earlier. Strong looking shoulders, a no-nonsense gaze, and a figure that just held an air of control made Blaine's knees weak just looking at him.  
  
"Think we lost him, Connie. I guess I better let you get to what you came for before he starts drooling," Santana commented with a pretend sigh, though the boys had already picked out a very sensual outfit already. Connor nodded and went over to Blaine's side.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered into Blaine's ear, breaking the trance the dom had over the sub. Blaine nodded and slipped his fingers into Connor's, partially to calm any fears Connor had about Blaine's faithfulness and partially to hold himself steady as they stepped out into this dom's line of sight.  
  
"Hey, sorry I was late. I was asked for an encore, and who am I to deny the people what they want. Made an extra forty bucks in tips! Anyways! I'm Kurt. Which one of you is Blaine?" the dom said as his eyes swept over the couple. He really didn't need to ask, but sometimes it was interesting to see the boyfriends' reactions to the question all the same. He was not disappointed when Connor gave him a slight glare in response to the insinuation.  
  
"I... I am, sir," Blaine responded, his instincts demanding that he use the title. He slowly pulled his hand away from Connor's and stepped forward, but his need for control wouldn't let him go more than two steps on his feet. Blaine fell to his knees and looked to the ground, posture perfect though his muscles seemed to relax in spite of the position. Kurt felt a heat burning inside him at the instant submission before him. He had taken in several subs and they were usually pretty eager to get started, but this one had to be the most desperate or the most responsive.

"I can see that. Do you always drop to the floor in under ten seconds for every dom or am I special?" Kurt teased, but there was the hint of an order to the good-natured ribbing that Connor missed.  
  
"No, sir... this is the first time I have been in the presence of a dom. Due to a bad experience in high school, I have not made my situation known. Today was the first day I told anyone since I came here to New York, sir," Blaine replied, tension melting away as he felt his pent up obedience finally finding an outlet. Kurt frowned at the mention of high school, knowing what it was like for him. He may have been a dom, but he was a gay dom which didn't make his life easy. He didn't even want to think about a gay sub in high school.  
  
"How old are you?" Kurt asked, making his voice even more forceful because he knew it was what Blaine needed. He wasn't just letting out sexual tension from his relationship. If this was Blaine's first time with a dom that he knew of, there had to be at least five years of repression.  
  
"I am twenty, sir," Blaine replied in a much softer voice as his cheeks burned from embarrassment. Kurt looked clearly confused by the answer. "Dani told me you were a freshman. I was barely expecting you to be legal, let alone 20. Explain," Kurt commanded. "I am a freshman at NYADA. I was held back a year due to an attack after a dance where I went with a boy. I needed the rest of the semester and the following semester to recover and go through physical therapy after they broke my legs. I lost too much time to make it up in summer school, so when I transferred to Dalton the following year, I did so as a sophomore, not a junior, sir," Blaine answered, fear evident in his voice from the haunting memories he relived as he spoke. Kurt grit his teeth, but force his voice to hide the anger. He was mad at the homophobes, not at Blaine.  
  
"I see. Very good, Blaine. You may look up while we now discuss what you and your... boyfriend? Boyfriend came to see me for, today," Kurt said after confirming the relationship status with Connor. Blaine looked up, unable to fight the pride at the praise Kurt gave him. Connor wasn't sure what to say, but Kurt was looking at him.  
  
"Um... well... Blaine is a sub and I am neither a dom or a sub. We have been dating for three months now and just started sleeping together two weeks ago," Connor rambled off, confused as to what Kurt wanted to hear. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I can already see why you two are here. Blaine needs structure and you are clearly not going to provide him with it. Here is what I will do. Blaine has been having these urges for submission since puberty hit with zero outlet except for some fantasies when he was alone. That is why he is so starved for this. That puts us in a position I have not been in before now. Blaine will need to see me probably daily for at least a week if not longer, which I imagine it will be. My sessions are usually an hour to two hours long depending on the case and the type of dominance provided. It's forty an hour plus expenses should Blaine need more equipment than I have available. He will need sexual dominance at some point and this is not something I budge on especially in these kinds of cases. If you don't like that I will be having sex with your boyfriend, I know some doms who only verbally dominate, but those will have to be more frequent and longer sessions than I am providing. These are my terms," Kurt finished. He looked down at Blaine whose eyes were positively blown just from that speech. Oh yes, this one was in dire need of his help.  
  
"I was expecting that you would have to sexually dominate him. I honestly didn't know that there were non-sexual ways to dominate him. I am ok with letting him go to see you for whatever he needs. I just want him happy and taken care of since I can't be exactly what he needs. Blaine and I can cover the fees you are asking and we can more than manage this daily meetings for as long as he needs them. Blaine, is this ok with you?" Connor asked before covering his mouth. Blaine said not to ask him. He was about to amend himself, but Kurt beat him to it. "Blaine, this is a choice you have to enter willingly. I need to know that you are ok with making this commitment. This isn't a contract, but this is as close as I get to them and they are almost as binding. The only difference is that you can walk away from me any time you wish. Do you agree?" Blaine thought for a few minutes before looking into Kurt's eyes. "I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys like Kurt since you finally get to meet him. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine rested easy that night knowing that Kurt was not like the other doms he had met. There were not many, but the few he had encountered were power hungry. They would make everything they said an order. It would be all Blaine could do to resist them. Kurt was different. He made him feel safe. It was what Cooper said he should feel like when he met a good dom, but Blaine never thought such people existed. He snuggled close to Connor as he fell asleep, but his dreams were full of scenes with Kurt. He woke up the next morning hard, but knew that this was one he had to take care of on his own. He carefully slid out of Connor’s arms and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Blaine thought about simply masturbating, but an idea hit him. He was having his first session with Kurt that afternoon. He could take a cold shower and… maybe those dreams could become a reality later. He didn’t know why that idea appealed to him, but something about waiting until he was with a real dom to make him cum was… intoxicating. Blaine shook that thought from his head before he went against his own plans and jumped in the shower. He couldn’t stand the water longer than a few minutes, but it did the trick as he got out and started styling his hair. Today was a special day.  
  
A few hours later, Blaine was walking to one of his classes when a familiar voice hit his ears. He started looking around for the source of the voice to find Kurt telling this girl about Blaine’s height to calm down about something that was stressing her. Though the command wasn’t to him, Blaine felt himself relaxing a little before walking closer and sitting on a nearby bench. He took out a book and pretended to read as he eavesdropped, wanting to learn more about the dom.  
  
“Rachel, if you keep freaking out about opening night, you are only going to make your acting worse. Trust me. I have seen you do it on many occasions. If you want, I can run lines with you after my appointments are over tonight. By the way, you should text Auntie Snix that I have two guys tonight after work. One is a regular and will definitely need some bedroom time, but the other is a newbie so it’s a longer session. I am not sure what he needs right now. The poor thing is starving for structure,” Kurt said, though there was a hint of interest in his voice towards the end.  
  
“Kurt, you know I don’t really want to hear about your work. I know you only see it as business, but…,” Rachel stopped to lower her voice to a whisper. “You are kind of like a male prostitute!” Kurt busted out laughing which made Blaine blush because he had never thought that laughter could be so arousing. Not even Connor’s laugh turned him on this much. ‘It’s the fact that he’s a dom. That’s all,’ Blaine thought as he returned his focus to the conversation only to find both of them had stopped talking. He dared to look up from his book to find Kurt staring into his eyes.  
  
“You didn’t have to eavesdrop. I am very approachable, Blaine,” he said as he watched the sub’s face turn bright red. “Although, I think I am glad you did because now I know something to teach you tonight: what lines not to cross.” He gently pushed the book down as Blaine started to stand and Rachel joined them.

“So you are Blaine! Dani talks about your shifts together all the time. She never told us that you went to NYADA too. I’m Rachel Berry, soon-to-be Fanny in the upcoming revival of Funny Girl,” Rachel said as she extended her hand to Blaine. Blaine shook it, shocked that he was talking to THE Rachel that was the surprise newcomer that stole the lead out from some very talented seasoned actresses.  
  
“I… I know who you are, but I didn’t know that you knew Dani. She talks about a Rachel that is her girlfriend’s roommate, but that Rachel sounded kind of bo-“ “Blaine! Shut up.” Blaine’s words died instantly when the command made it to his ears. Kurt grinned and hooked his arm in Blaine’s. “Rachel, Blaine and I must discuss our appointment tonight. I shall see you at home later,” he said before turning to Blaine. “Walk me to wherever you were going,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear, to which Blaine responded with a whispered, “Yes, sir,” before leading the dom towards his class.  
  
“So. Rules about Rachel: 1) She’s wonderful in small amounts. 2) When it comes to talking about what others say about her, you do not say them to her face. She has an ego bigger than New York itself, but she gets… touchy. Anyways, that is enough about her. If I say more than that, we will both probably regret it. Now, I am a little worried about us going to the same school since I like to keep my dom life separate from my regular life, but because Dani seems to love you, I am going to keep our appointment. Just... try not to make too much contact with me while we are here. Am I understood?" Kurt asked as they walked. Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes down. "Perfect. I will see you in a few hours then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one is longer and I think you will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine spent the entire day trying to keep calm and focused. It was definitely not easy to say the least. He was answering every general command issued where he could hear, resisting the urge to fall on his knees every moment, and if he heard Kurt’s voice anywhere near him, he shuttered. Several of his friends asked if he was ok, which he said he fighting a cold. It was an easy lie and one that no one questioned, but a small twinge of guilt still hit Blaine to lie to so many of his friends.  
  
Several hours passed painstakingly slow, but it was time for Blaine to go to see Kurt. Connor walked with him over and gave him a kiss before they knocked on the door.  
  
“Blaine, right on time. Um… I was not aware that you were going to have your warden coming with you to every meeting,” Kurt said as he glared slightly at Connor. Connor returned the glare while placing a possessive arm around Blaine’s waist.  
  
“There is nothing you think Blaine needs that I can’t watch. You are far too easy going about all of this and I am not about to leave him alone in your care,” he said as he pulled Blaine against him.  
  
“That is where you are wrong, Muscles. Your presence will make him split his focus between us and confuse his submissive instincts. If you don’t like it, find someone else. I have several other subs that don’t need babysitters while I take care of them,” Kurt almost spat back. Connor looked like he was about to take Kurt up on his offer when Blaine softly spoke.  
  
“Love… I think Kurt’s right…. No matter who I see, I should see them alone. I can already see what he’s talking about with you two. I-if things don’t make me feel safe here, Kurt said we could go and there would be no questions asked. How… How about you go to Spotlight and sing a few songs at the piano or eat dinner and when I get done, I will tell you what happened here? Is that ok?” he asked, looking between the two. Both of them had not taken their eyes off of the other, but gave begrudging nods. Connor pulled Blaine into a searing kiss which left Blaine flushed before slowly heading for the stairs. Blaine followed Kurt into his apartment. He noticed it was silent and figured that Kurt told his roommates when to clear out for these kinds of meetings.  
  
Kurt led them to the sitting area before setting a pillow on the ground in front of the couch. He then turned to Blaine and simply pointed at the cushion. Blaine all but ran over and kneeled immediately, a bit confused as to why Kurt was giving his knees rest. Kurt sat on the couch in front of Blaine, forcing Blaine’s eyes down to the floor while he waited for Kurt to begin.  
  
“First of all, good boy, you kneeled and looked down without me saying a word. My pointing was a test to see how starved you were for dominance and it’s clear that the answer is very. Subs that have regular dominance can resist a non-verbal command if they don’t want to follow it or wish to question the command. As for the pillow, because I have heard it asked many times, blood is hard to get out of wood flooring and we want to be able to get our deposit back. First sub I took in kneeled for three hours straight on this floor and was pretty overweight. I didn’t judge him on that, but the weight took its toll on his kneecaps. He bled for thirty minutes before we noticed and it took me four hours to get out. That is why I never meet for longer than two hours and why everyone at least gets a pillow in the beginning. Anyways, you are here for a two hour meeting and since it is our first, I am going to only use verbal dominance. I am going to ask you questions, order you to show me things if I need physical references, and unless you say the safe words, I will expect complete compliance. I say safe words because I like to have a system of three words. Most subs and doms have two. Every sub and dom have at least one or if they don’t should have the dom reported for abuse because every sub has a line and has the right to feel safe. I use three words because I like to save time so I want to know why a sub is stopping the session without asking. I have a word for discomfort meaning if at any point what I am asking, ordering, or doing is making you uncomfortable, you say the word and we will stop and I will ask for you to explain what was wrong and you will explain and once you feel safe again, we will continue. I have a word for questions. This is different from the discomfort one because you may feel safe at the moment, but you may what to know about the methods being used or about my process and I will explain. This word has come in handy especially for those like yourself with non-D/s significant others. They ask about things and have been able to share the information later in their own lives with their partners which makes for more successful relationships. The final word is an all stop word. This word is to be used if you are feeling completely unsafe with the question, act, or play we are doing. I will stop whatever we are doing completely and move directly into wind down mode. If for some reason you have a dom or boyfriend that will not abide by your all stop word, I want you to call the police as soon as you can. Even if it is me. Especially if it is me. I never want you to feel unsafe with anyone who will not listen to your all stop word and if the person is not me, you can come to this apartment day or night and stay here until police arrive or longer if necessary. Rachel and Santana are aware of these rules so they will not try to protect me if I break my rules and they will not object to you coming here if you need to do so. If you understand these rules, please nod,” Kurt said in his most commanding voice. Blaine shuttered with pleasure before nodding.  
  
Kurt nodded as well even though Blaine couldn’t see it. He took a much deserved breath before speaking again. “Very good. Now we are going to choose your safe words. They need to be words that you will not use while we are together and words you can remember. They can also be phrases if you choose because sometimes people have connections to saying or song lyrics or something that make them easier to remember. The point is for you to make them yourself because they will connect better in your mind that way,” he explained. The room was quiet for a few minutes while Blaine thought about his words.  
  
Blaine finally looked up for the first time since he got to his knees. It had actually been the first time that he truly looked at Kurt’s face, and… it was breathtaking. He actually forgot for a moment what he was about to say, but the confused look in Kurt’s eyes reminded him. “I have chosen my words or technically… names. I chose three Batman villains for my words. Scarecrow is the word I use for if I am uncomfortable. Riddler is the word I use for if I have questions. Finally, Mr. Freeze if I want to stop all together,” he said softly, worried that if he spoke too loud that he will sound like he is trying to pull power from Kurt. Kurt nodded before speaking again.  
  
“Understood. I am going write them down right now in my notebook here and then we will continue,” he said, gesturing to the small notepad he kept for his subs. Once they were written down, he spoke again. “Blaine I am going to tell you to lower your gaze again not because you aren’t allowed to look at me, but because you need submission. In a few weeks, I will lift this ban so you can look if you wish while we are not intimate, but for now look down.” Blaine immediately complied, moaning softly as pleasure from obeying washed over him. “Blaine, I am going to ask you a series of questions and you will answer them as honestly as you can. Use your words if you need to, but there will be verbal answers and action answers. I will begin. Blaine, how old were you when you realized that you were a sub?” Kurt asked. “I was twelve, sir,” Blaine replied meekly, loving the small rush of pleasure the answer gave him. “I see. What have you done for easing your submissive stress since that time?” Kurt asked as he wrote down Blaine’s previous answer.

“I have indulged in fantasies while masturbating and attempted to endear myself to teachers or professors so they could give me regular orders, sir,” Blaine answered with a slight blush, though he wasn’t sure if it was from submitting or embarrassment. “Interesting. Are there any running themes to your fantasies other than simple domination?” Kurt asked while scribbling quickly. Blaine had to think a moment about that question before answering with “Riddler, sir.”   
  
Kurt’s pencil stopped writing a moment, not expecting the words to be used so soon. “What is your question, Blaine?” he asked. “What do you mean by themes?” Blaine asked, feeling dumb for a moment. “Ah. That was poor word choice on my behalf. I should not have used themes. I meant to ask if there were any common kinks or commands that you thought about while masturbating. If for some reason there are themes like outfits or bondage, please mention those as well,” Kurt explained to which Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt’s answer because he acknowledged that Blaine’s question was reasonable. “Then my answer is that there are bondage themes; several situations where I am sucking my dom’s cock; many orders to prepare myself and stroke myself while my dom watches; and some mild spanking in punishment fantasies, sir.” Kurt was a bit glad that he banned Blaine from looking at him at that point because the submissive had just listed off all of his kinks. Kurt was willing to do other things for subs if they needed it, but they weren’t his cup of tea. He already liked how willing Blaine was but he was easily becoming Kurt’s favorite. He wrote down “my kinks” rather than the actual list to save space on the sheet before setting the notepad down.  
  
“Blaine, I need you to pull down your pants and I want you to stroke yourself to orgasm. I am going to go grab a towel really fast for you to sit on, but I want to see what you like. Say your word if this is not ok or nod if it is,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded and Kurt got up to grab the towel. Semen was also hard to get out of the floor, so Kurt grabbed a condom as well. He was surprised that Blaine was already not only without his pants, but stripped completely naked in the short amount of time Kurt had been gone. He was back in the kneeling position, which gave Kurt an easy vantage point of seeing how hard Blaine was already. It looked… beautiful. Kurt had to clear his throat to hide the moan that was about to escape. It was like he had never seen a dick before even though he was sure he had seen more than his fair share. He placed the towel down and handed the condom over. Blaine’s whimpers simply from putting on the rubber were just not fair to listen to for a man who made a promise that he was not having sex with this sub today.  
  
“Lie down on the towel and do exactly what you would do during a fantasy masturbation,” Kurt ordered once Blaine was ready. The curly haired sub fell over himself scrambling to obey. His position was on his back with his legs up and bent, feet against the floor. They were spread wide, leaving nothing for the imagination as an empty hole winked at Kurt in the desire to be filled. Blaine closed his eyes before bringing a hand to his mouth. He spit on it a moment before slowly starting to jerk himself off. He mumbled softly about being so good and so ready, his hand staggering as he rewarded himself. He then brought his other hand to his mouth before sucking sensually on his fingers. Once they were all wet, he started to quickly shove two fingers into his ass as if he waited too long for them to be there.

Kurt’s pants usually got a little uncomfortable while he watched his subs masturbate. It came with the territory. As he watched Blaine, however, his pants felt like they were made for five year olds. The zipper hurt against him, but Kurt used it for friction while Blaine got more and more lost in his fantasy of being owned and taken care of in bed. The subs moans and whines were going straight to Kurt’s cock and it was all he could do to not strip himself. He lost it though when Blaine came.  
  
“KURT!” Blaine screamed as the condom was filled and every finger but his thumb were shoved deep into his ass. Kurt was cumming in his pants at the sight, something that hadn’t happened since junior high. Blaine shuttered before blacking out a moment, his body falling limp in orgasmic euphoria on the towel. Kurt used the moment to quickly run to his room and change out of less messing clothing. He used tissues to wipe himself off and to wipe the sweat from his forehead. This sub was very special and Kurt was going to show him as soon as he woke u-  
  
Kurt’s phone began to buzz from the pocket of his soiled pants. He grabbed it and saw the alarm for Blaine’s appointment going off. Damn. Time was up far too soon. Kurt ran to the kitchen to wash his hands off before gently nudging Blaine’s shoulder.  
  
“Time’s up for today. You can go clean up the bathroom down the hall here and then get dressed. Leave the eighty dollars on the table by the door when you go and I will see you tomorrow,” he said, unable to look in the dazed hazel eyes trying to reorient themselves to reality. He didn’t know if Blaine knew whose name he screamed, and he wasn’t going to tell the sub either. He needed a shower, badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I have this story posted on S&C if you prefer to read it there by the same name. If you have any other places you would like to read this, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have slight verbal abuse, but it will last for only a paragraph and you'll probably know the one when you start it if you feel the need to skip for triggering.

 

Blaine was feeling amazing thanks to his sessions with Kurt. He felt like he was ligther, happier, and more relaxed than he had in years. Connor was happy that Blaine was happy, but there was the small fact that Blaine had not told his boyfriend. During every single session in the week that he had spent seeing Kurt, Kurt had ordered Blaine to masturbate. This he had told Connor easily. The thing he had kept was every single time he had screamed Kurt's name. He didn't know if it was the dominance or if it was something subconscious, but he was starting to become scared it was the latter. He said Kurt's name when he masturbated alone at home as well, even when he would be thinking of Connor dominating him. The guilt was killing Blaine, but not as much as the fact that he had to keep pretending to be too tired to have sex with Connor to avoid any chance that the wrong name came out of his mouth. He decided it was time to tell his best friend about everything so he could get his opinion. So the Sunday marking the start of his second week with Kurt, he texted Sam to meet him for lunch while Connor was at work. It took a little bit, but finally he and Sam were on the same page.  
  
"So what's the issue with all of this?" Sam asked before stealing a fry off of Blaine's plate.  
  
"The issue is that I can't have sex without saying his name! I am in love with Connor Sanders and yet I keep shouting 'Kurt' whenever I orgasm. That is not normal, Sam! I can't keep pretending I am tired so I don't have sex with my boyfriend. What do I do?" Blaine whispered, hoping no one around them heard what he was saying.  
  
"Well, dude, if it were me, I would ask Kurt if this is normal stuff. I mean, he is the expert. If dudes say his name all the time for the first few weeks, then you have nothing to freak out over. If this stuff never happens, then you should probably find someone else to take care of your needs. You should also have this conversation with Connor there cause he has a right tno know about this and what it means. I know you are worried about what he'll say, but he seems pretty cool especially since he knows about this. He should have a right to have some say in this relationship," Sam said after thinking it over a few minutes. Blaine bit his lip, knowing that Sam was right.  
  
"That makes sense, but I don't know how I will get them to have a civil talk again. When they first met, there was no problem, but ever since Kurt told Connor that he wasn't allowed at our sessions, Connor basically gropes me for five minutes in front of Kurt before he leaves. I feel like this would just make things worse with him," Blaine explained as he dipped a fry into his chocolate shake before eating it.  
  
"If he is the real deal, then he won't dump you for your brain reacting to something it has been needing for years. I know you are hung up on him, but that is the deal," Sam said in one of his rare, serious tones. Blaine hadn't heard Sam be that serious since Blaine came out to him when they were twelve before Sam had to move away. It was nice to know he cared so much.  
  
A few hours later, Blaine was all but shoving Connor off of him as he tried to bring up the subject he had been hiding for days. It didn't help that Connor was shoving his tongue so far into Blaine's mouth that he was wondering if his tonsils would come out with Connor's tongue. When Connor finally came up for air, Blaine stopped him from walking away.  
  
"Sir... I need to ask you something before Connor leaves. As you know, I have been... saying your name when I climax. I-is that normal?" Blaine asked nervously. Connor gasped at the question and immediately an arm wrapped around him like Kurt's answer was going some how pull Blaine away from Connor. Blaine didn't even dare to look into his boyfriend's eyes, but Kurt did and all he could see was jealous rage.

"Actually Blaine, it's not entirely common, but you are not the first person that has had the issue either especially in extreme repression like you have had. Granted most of those cases were of single men, but there were a couple with boyfriends. It usually stops within a couple weeks, but if it doesn't, I will recommend you to another dom because that means you are growing too attached to me," Kurt said calmly and without malice, though he might have well said that he was going to screw Blaine right in front of Connor and then steal him from the look Blaine's boyfriend was giving him.

  
"Oh yeah, I am so sure that it's normal. I bet you have been messing with his head to make him say it. You look like the kind of guy who needs his ego stroked. That's why you do this! It's not for money, but for how great it must feel controlling other guys who can't help themselves! Blaine we are leaving and finding someone else. This guy is screwed up!" Connor snapped as he turned Blaine around and guided him back towards the stairs. A chill hit Blaine's spine as he was walked back to Connor's apartment, something just not feeling right.

  
When they got to the apartment, Connor slammed the door behind them before turning and facing Blaine. "Strip! We are going to have sex and I am going to show you that we don't need him!" he shouted. Blaine, though turned on by the command, felt so scared and not right about the situation. His fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons and tears leaked out making the task even harder. He was only on the third button when Connor started shouting again. "I bet you had no trouble getting naked for him! Why is it taking so long now?! Fucking come on! I helped you out by letting you do this stuff and this is how you repay me?" Connor berated. Blaine stopped his task and ran for the door, not before hearing Connor running after him. Blaine had never been so glad that he boxed in high school because running had been part of his leg training. He ran all the way back to Kurt's apartment and grabbed the spare key that Kurt told him about before their second session. His fingers fumbled with getting the key in the lock, but after a couple tries, he managed to get it in and get the door open just as he heard feet storming up the stairs. He grabbed the key and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and the deadbolt, but could still hear shouting from the hall. He slid down and hugged his knees to his chest.

  
Kurt heard the noise coming from the hallway all the way in the bathroom, but it wasn't until he came out to investigate that he realized who was making it. He ran over to Blaine and sat next to him, hugging him.  
"H-he was yelling and telling me to get naked and I was scared and I ran here and I'm sorry, sir," Blaine said through broken sobs. Kurt pulled Blaine's head to his chest partially in comfort and partially to hide his rage at Connor for what he did from Blaine.

  
"Blaine, you did nothing wrong what so ever. I told you to come here if you were ever scared and you listened. I am very proud of you and am glad you came when you did rather than stay. Too many people stay and it kills me to hear what happens when they do. You did the right thing. Are you ok? Did he hurt you physically in any way?" Kurt asked in the softest voice he could manage, barely hiding his anger from the terrified sub. Blaine shook his head no and Kurt let out a small sigh of relief. If Connor had laid a finger on Blaine, Kurt would have had to kill him. Granted he was barely keeping himself from doing so at that point anyways, but Kurt was ignoring that. "I need you to listen then. Either go in my room and lie down on my bed or go take a long bath in our bathroom. I want you to do whatever will feel more relaxing while I handle things. Do you understand?" he asked. There was small pause, but Blaine nodded again. Kurt slowly let go and helped Blaine stand before the smaller man went into the bathroom and softly shut the door.

With Blaine out of the way, Kurt let his fury fly. As soon as he heard the bath water running and an iPod playing Katy Perry, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He explained there was a man outside his apartment refusing to leave and told the dispatcher what Blaine had told him prior to his arrival. The dispatcher told him that police would soon be on the way which made Kurt feel better. He then called Santana since she would be the one off the soonest and told her to wait to come home for about half an hour before explaining what happened. She tried to convince Kurt to let her take the guy down for what he did, but once he told her she would be arrested for battery, she reluctantly agreed to take Dani out on a surprise date to keep her out of the building. Soon after he finished his call to Santana, there were sirens outside and police inside. Kurt only answered the door though when the shouting stopped.

  
"Are you Kurt Hummel?" Officer Lawerence asked when Kurt opened up finally.

  
"I am. I appreciate your quick response time," he said with a smile.

  
"Of course. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but due to the fact that Mr. Sanders was not physically abusive, we can only charge him with noise volations and trespassing. At most he will get a few months of community service. At the same time, I am not stupid either. My sister is a sub and she was in an abusive relationship for years. Your friend was lucky today and I am happy for it. I would recommend that you let him stay here for a few days while you put in for a restraining order for him and yourself. I don't want to have to be called to hear that this guy succeeded in a few weeks. I know a guy who will put your paperwork through quickly and with as little work as possible. Here is his number," Officer Lawerence said as he handed over a small sheet of paper with a phone number and name on it. Kurt accepted it and thanked the officer before closing the door. He turned and found Blaine standing there in a robe.

  
"How much did you hear?" Kurt asked softly.

  
"Enough to know that I have to call my brother to sell my apartment. Where will I live now? He's in that building!" Blaine whispered as fresh tears started to brim in his eyes. Kurt ran over and hugged him, gently rubbing his back.

  
"Don't you worry about it. You will stay here as long as you need to until you get a new place and that's that. Come on... you should take a nap," Kurt said before leading Blaine into his room. This was going to be a rough night, but Kurt promised himself that Blaine would never have to worry about Connor again if he had any say in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the scene was a bit rough, but I could not see the relationship ending any other way. I promise next chapter will have smut and be much happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the promised smut!

Blaine didn't know what he expected from life living with Kurt, Santana, and Rachel, but it was very different than his expectations. Santana spent most of his first night shouting angrily in Spanish. Rachel refused to stop asking if he was ok and at the same time could he tell her the emotions he was experiencing so she could possibly use this in the future for her acting career. Dani came over with Santana and when not calming her girlfriend down, tried to cheer Blaine up by playing some of his favorite songs. It was nice to be cared for in so many odd ways, but Kurt's was the oddest in Blaine's opinion.

After the initial shock wore off, Kurt stayed close, but all he would say would be passing bits of praise for little things Blaine did. When Blaine called Cooper about needing to sell the apartment, Kurt told him he did a good job. When Blaine thanked Santana for her support in Spanish, there was another small bit of praise in French, but Blaine understood the tone if not the words. Random moments that whole night led to random praise. It wasn't unappreciated in the slightest. In fact, it was oddly the most comforting thing done for Blaine in his opinion. Something about the ordeal had made Blaine feel cautious about everything like he was doing something wrong. It felt like when those feelings were over running him, Kurt would give him a small amount of praise and Blaine relaxed. When Blaine decided to go to bed, Kurt followed since they set an air mattress up in Kurt's room for their new house guest at Kurt's insistance. Blaine decided it was time to ask.

"Riddler," Blaine whispered softly into the darkness.

"Blaine, we are not in a session. You can just say you have a question," Kurt replied just as softly.

"Oh. Then I have a question," Blaine said, grateful for the darkness to hide his buring cheeks for the mistake.

"I assumed that because of your use of the safe word. What is it?" Kurt said, a slight hint of laughter in his reply.

"It's not just one. It's two... I think. I'll ask the first one and see if I need the second still. Why... why did you tell me I did a good job so many times tonight?" Blaine asked, confusion obvious in his tone as he dared to speak a little louder.

"I could see it on your face. Your doubt. I have heard about situations like yours where a sub ignored an order when they weren't strong enough to do so. They may have done it for safety reasons, but their instincts know that they should be punished even if they really shouldn't. Sometimes it helps if the sub hears praise for something to remind them that they are in the right even if the praise if for something random or seamingly insignificant. The problem is it might not work completely. I can see it not working completely for you. That leaves only two options: the first is to punish you so you can let go of the order or to repeat it and have you fulfill the order. I don't want to punish you, but at the same time, I don't know what the order was to have you obey," Kurt replied carefully. Part of him was worried that Blaine would chose punishment, which might make him reluctant to get away from situations like this in the future. At the same time, whatever that ass had told Blaine to do was obviously not ok or Blaine would not have run. Silence filled the darkness like an anxious fog keeping either from speaking.

Finally, Blaine broke through the fog with a soft whisper. "He ordered me to strip and have sex with him. I didn't feel safe. I don't want to think that something like that is safe," he breathed barely loud enough for Kurt to understand. Once he did though, the words broke Kurt's heart. Blaine was a very gentle sub. One of the sweetest he had ever encountered. Half of the time he ordered Blaine to do something, he was afraid that Blaine would scamper off in fear. Jealousy was an ugly emotion and didn't care who it hurt in order to claim what felt it deserved. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts, though, he almost missed the last part of Blaine's statement. "I want you to do it. I want you to order me to have sex with you."

The words shocked Kurt, but part of him wasn't so surprised. Sometimes subs went to nearby friends to ask for sex after situations like this to try and set their minds right. It was worse when people succeeded in taking what wasn't theirs to take. Some subs would crack trying to establish that what happened to them was different than their actual needs. Kurt didn't want that to happen to Blaine, but he needed to know something.

"Are you sure you want to have sex tonight? I can order you to have sex with me during our session tomorrow when things have settled a bit more," he said, calculating each word carefully. He heard a head shaking no as it moved the pillow under it back and forth against the air mattress.

"I don't want to wait. I need this now. I was going to ask you today if I was ready for sex anyways before everything happened. I trust you. That is what makes this different. You have my concent to make the order," Blaine said, loudest he had been all night. Kurt gave him a helpless smile even though Blaine couldn't see it. He took a breath before speaking again.

"Blaine Anderson, you are to strip and climb up here to have sex with me," he ordered. There was a soft whimper from the air mattress followed soon by movement. Blaine quickly removed his clothes, his unease leaving quickly. As soon as he was naked, he climbed onto Kurt's bed and waited. "Good boy. You got naked so fast. Now, lie back while your master gets ready. Do not touch yourself," Kurt commanded. He had not expected Blaine to be on his bed so fast. It was... definitely arousing.

He quickly got himself naked and climbed over Blaine. It was odd, but the sub's cock never looked so hard when he watched him masturbate. Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine was just ready for him, or seemed more eager through Kurt's ego inflating filter. It was a point in Kurt's favor thought that Blaine lifted his hips instantly the moment he realized Kurt was looking at him. Kurt smirked before leaning down to bite Blaine's neck.

He probably shouldn't have done it since hickeys were more common with bonded doms and subs, but the eager keen from Blaine forced any attempt at thought out of Kurt's mind so more blood could travel south. He sucked the spot hard as he groped his nightstand for condoms and lube. Something in him wanted that spot to stay as long as possible. He made another and another, just needing that skin to be his. Blaine wasn't exactly fighting for him to stop either. He would tilt his neck every which way as soon as Kurt's mouth left his skin, trying to give the dom more spots to attack, to which Kurt easily complied as his fingers finally found what they needed.

It would be the next part that would set so many things in motion, though. Blaine held out his hand for a condom and Kurt gave it to him, thinking the sub wanted to put it on himself. Instead, as soon as the wrapper was open, Blaine's fingers found Kurt's cock and were slowly sliding the condom over the tip.

"Y-you said I could not touch myself, Sir. May I touch you?" Blaine panted, need obvious in his voice. Kurt nodded mutely, wanting to see what the sub would do with this freedom. The fingers rolled the condom down slightly, but then Blaine gently flipped them and scooted down the bed. Blaine licked his lips before sliding them over Kurt's tip. He then used his tongue and lips to push the condom down the rest of the way, making no sign of stopping himself from deep throating Kurt completely. He looked up into Kurt's eyes before sucking a moment once the cock in his mouth was balls deep.

Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's gelled curls and held him there before starting to fuck his mouth. It was so perfect to see the sub looking just right as his lips became swollen around Kurt's dick. That tongue kept licking too, making it a dual sensation. It was all Kurt could do to stop himself before he came. He pulled out and grit his teeth as the cold air hit him. Blaine licked his lips, waiting for more instruction.

"Such a good boy. So good at sucking your master's cock," Kurt praised between gasps. He broke his cardinal rule though. He couldn't help himself. He pulled Blaine in for a searing kiss. He had to taste that amazing tongue. Blaine moaned and whined in desperation as Kurt kissed him with all the heat and power he could give. It made Blaine's head spin and his hands fist this sheets in order to keep them from wandering. Kurt grabbed the other condom and quickly rolled it on Blaine before breaking the kiss.

"I hope you prepared yourself like I have been telling you to do. Can't wait. Hands and knees," he ordered. Blaine quickly complied and spread his ass open for Kurt. The dom climbed over Blaine and immediately pushed inside after squirting lube on himself. Blaine was so obedient. He had been preparing himself every morning so that way if things progressed too fast, they wouldn't have to waste time and Kurt did no such thing. He slid in deep and hard. Blaine moaned at finally being filled. He pushed back as Kurt slid out to meet him on the way back inside. They found the rhythm easily, but it broke down too fast with them both being so close. Kurt began stroking Blaine, wanting to watch the sub come undone and was rewarded in seconds. Blaine shoved his face into Kurt's pillow, but they still both knew he was screaming Kurt's name over and over again. As Blaine tightened around him though, Kurt found himself unable to resist climaxing with Blaine's name escaping his mouth.

They both fell onto the bed, panting and still together, but they were to exhausted to move. Kurt just pulled the covers over them and they let the darkness take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't things be fun when the boys wake up? And wait until Blaine has to be reminded that he is not the only sub in need of a hired dom.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt rubbed his eyes the next morning as he realized what was waking him up: his dick being pushed deeper inside Blaine's ass while the sub slept. Oh. That... was not normal. Really not normal since Kurt made a serious rule about not having sleepovers with his clients! He bit his lip and slowly pulled himself out of Blaine with an audible "pop." Kurt had to bite back a moan as the air around him seemed ice cold compared to Blaine's warm hole. He needed a shower. A cold one. Fast.

Kurt carefully climbed out from under the blankets, but not before noticing that he had slept with Blaine in his arms while spooning that had somehow naturally happened right before they passed out. He was going soft. This was not something he could do. If he kept this up, Blaine was going to try and get Kurt to claim him and that was just... no. Kurt shivered in horror at the thought and quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself after taking off the used condom and disposing of it. He worked first on the pesky morning wood he was blaming on the morning and nothing else. Once that was gone, Kurt washed his hair and conditioned before turning the water freezing cold to keep his body from doing anything funny. He quickly washed his body and rinsed off as fast as possible. He stepped out and grabbed his robe to warm himself up though his teeth would not stop chattering. He dried and styled his hair as quickly as he could manage before returning to his room to wake Blaine.

"Blaine... Blaine... time to get up," he said softly. Blaine mumbled a little and rolled over, clearly reluctant to be woken up. Kurt sighed and grabbed his phone to check messages. That was when he noticed the time. SHIT! IT WAS ELEVEN THIRTY! Kurt had forgotten to set his alarm the night before! James was going to be showing up any minute! Kurt shook Blaine with more urgency, really needing the sub to be gone before another showed up. "Blaine! Get up! It's eleven thirty!" he ordered, knowing it would rouse any sub no matter how tired they were. It worked instantly as Blaine shot up suddenly, almost hitting Kurt in the face.

"Eleven thirty! Why did you let me sleep so late?" he asked. He had already missed his first class and was half way through his second. Thankfully he had a decent excuse since the police officer left a note the night before in case Blaine needed to leave class or simply take a personal day to get himself resettled. That didn't seem to matter at this point with Kurt practically shoving him out of bed and throwing his clothes at Blaine to borrow. Blaine awkwardly grabbed the clothes being tossed to him and ran to the bathroom to take a super fast shower. By the time he finished, he heard Kurt talking to someone, and the words were not completely unfamiliar.

"On your knees," Kurt commanded to the sound of not one pair, but two hitting the floor. Damn. He had been hoping Blaine would want to take a bath or a long shower. At the very least, he thought the sub would take a while to gel his hair into that insane hair dome he had. Luck was not on Kurt's side today, so he had to improvise. "Stay here while I remove this distraction," he ordered to James who had already looked at the other man that fell at Kurt's words. Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine. "Stand up. I have a client and can't be in charge of you both. You can stay here in the apartment as long as you need until you can find a new place, but you need to follow the rule of leaving when I have clients. I will text you with the schedule. Your note for your professors is on the table by the door should you decide to go to class. If you however do not, Dani gets off of her shift in ten minutes and would probably love to see you. I will text you when it is safe to come back, but you have to leave now," he said in his firmest dom voice. Blaine got to his feet and nodded mutely, feeling hurt and embarrassed. He wasn't upset by Kurt's attitude in the slightest. He honestly expected it with two subs in the room. It wasn't until he was out the door that he realized where the feeling was coming from. Blaine had forgotten that Kurt had other clients.

He decided since his classes would already be done by the time he got on campus to just forgo the day and explain everything durning his next classes on Wednesday. He went to the diner and saw Dani clocking out with a quick kiss for Santana as she clocked in to take over for Dani. The brunette picked up her guitar and saw Blaine by the door. She let out a squee and ran over to him.

"Blainers! I was wondering if I was going to see you or not! Rachel said you and Kurt were snoozing when she left, and I knew you should have been at NYADA by then. Figured you would end up taking the day off. What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Kurt um... kicked me out...," he said as he pulled away from their hug as well. his face burned as he remembered how stupid he had felt even though he just experienced the moment a few minutes before he saw Dani.

"Ahhh... Yes. Another boytoy kicking us out. Been there so many times. It's better than being in there with them though. Don't want to know what they do. Oh... wait... sorry," she said remembering how Blaine and Kurt met after the words were already out of her mouth.

"It's ok. I don't really expect many people to get us. It's in our DNA so it just comes naturally to us, but to others, I don't know what you would think you see. It's ok. Can we go grab something to eat or shop or something?" he asked. He knew Dani would never judge him really, but like her girlfriend, just had a way of being incredibly honest.

"Sure Blainers! Let's grab some food. I heard your stomach from a mile away," she said with a wink that made Blaine smile a little. They walked to a nearby Olive Garden that they only ate at when they thought they were going to be without their partners for a few hours. They both had a love of Italian food, but Connor and Santana were never fans of garlic. Thankfully, Blaine could have it more often now, but that was a thought for later.

"Dani... how many clients does Kurt have?" he asked after they ordered. Dani took a sip of her water and gave Blaine a quizzical look.

"He doesn't say, but there's probably around ten cause I know he has a few hours blocked off on the weekends for his weekly visitors rather than the daily ones. Why do you want to know?" she asked carefully.

"I... I knew he had more than me, but like... when we were in our sessions, I felt special and like I was the only one that mattered. It wasn't until I saw another guy get on his knees that I remembered. I feel stupid because I know what I have with Kurt is professional and that is all, but... I feel jealous," he admitted before slumping his face in his hands. Dani gave him a sympathetic look and reached over to rub his arm.

"Hey... He's the first dom you have every had, right? That probably means you feel a bit more attached to him. When things calm down a little and you find a new guy who might be a dom, you won't feel as attached. I am sure this is normal for guys in your situation," she said with a small smile.

"But when he kissed me, it felt like so much more!" he exclaimed, barely keeping his voice from carrying across the restaurant. Dani's smile fell and her brows furrowed into a suspicious look. "Blaine," she started, "Kurt doesn't kiss his clients. Ever. And... he doesn't leave them looking like leopards either, but he wrecked your neck, didn't he?" She reached to pull away the scarf Blaine had been wearing to show all the hickeys Kurt had left on Blaine's neck. "Honey... Maybe you are on to something....," she said carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Jealous!Blaine and Dani finally talking! I am so sorry this took so long to happen. I just got done with finals and have been fighting with my bunnies to come out and help me write. I think my next chapter will be a bit easier to write, but we shall see.
> 
> A few things for my readers: I am looking for someone to beta for me. I am usually pretty good about catching errors and such, but I would also love to have someone to bounce ideas off of as well. Also, I want to know your thoughts on lingerie for Blaine. Just something rolling around in my mind, but if you guys hate it, then it doesn't happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine and Dani spent the rest of their lunch trying to avoid the topic of Blaine's romantic life as much as possible. This did become difficult halfway through when Blaine's phone rang to find a very frantic Cooper responding to the message he had left the night before on his brother's cell phone. It did help Blaine smile again to hear his brother trying to comfort him through the phone, even if the phony Indian accent was probably based only on stereotypical tech support calls on tv and pretty racist. It was something normal and felt like a little slice of home. Blaine did have to draw the line at Coop trying to tell their parents.

"No. You are not calling them! I had to fight tooth and nail to get the chance to come here on my own for college. You tell them and next thing I know, Dad will be ordering me to get in the car," he said in his best controlling voice, but it was fooling no one who could hear him. Dani tried to give him a sympathetic thumbs up though for the effort.

"Blaine, they have the right to know you were attacked. I know Dad wasn't completely sane when he first found out about you, but they do care. Let me call them... please," Cooper said. Blaine knew his brother was really worried then because he had dropped the accent and almost commanded the sub to do something. While Cooper had been distant for a while, since Blaine discovered his need to be controlled, the older Anderson made a promise to his baby brother to try and make as many things as requests as he could. If Blaine wanted to take them as orders, he could, but Cooper was not going to abuse the power he had available to him just because he could.

"Coop... I can't.... I can't go home. Dad was bad for a really long time about this stuff and I can't live under his thumb anymore. Don't you dare call them," Blaine said, a slight shake in his voice at the memories. His father refused to believe that Blaine was a sub. He kept trying to force Blaine into roles of power and control which Blaine always failed to keep. His father tried to make him run for class president, which made Blaine sick for a week from the pressure and lack of control. When he tried to make Blaine head of the Warbler council, Blaine kept having fainting spells just trying to lead the meetings as a test. Finally his father gave up and just completely ignored Blaine as if his son could control what his body needed. Blaine would never go back to that life as long as he could avoid it.

"Ok, B. I won't call them, but I think you should. Do you want me to come up? I can bring my lawyer and help get all of your police stuff handled. I am an acting guardian for you," Cooper offered.

"I'd actually like that. Could you come up next weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Sure Kiddo. See you then," Cooper replied before they ended the call. Blaine finished his lunch on a much happier note with the idea of seeing his brother on his mind. Not long after, he was given the all clear text from Kurt. He gave Dani a quick hug before heading back to the apartment to try and get a nap in while it would still be quiet.

He walked in to find Kurt cleaning a rather large vibrator in the bathroom sink. Blaine blushed and tried to excuse himself before Kurt noticed him. He was unlucky because the second he turned around, he was stopped.

"If you are going to watch me clean my equipment, you can help me. Now come back here. We need to discuss sleeping arrangements," Kurt ordered. Blaine turned back and grabbed a cock ring and the special cleaner that was sold at sex toy stores for just such a reason. He sprayed some on before running the ring under the running water and applying soap. "You are not going to be sleeping in my bed every night. Last night was a special exception and you will only be in my bed for sex. I'll set up an air mattress for you in the living room, but that will be where you sleep. Until you can go shopping, you are welcome to borrow my clothes, but they shall be returned washed, dryed, and pressed. After you get some new clothes or you get your own stuff back from your place, you will not be permitted to wear anything of mine unless I give you permission for whatever reason. Under no exception are you to be here while I am with a client. I keep you all separate for a reason. Finally, just because you are staying here does not mean you get to have sex with me whenever you want. Sex stays within our sessions and the normal rules apply. That also means that you shouldn't try to get any forms of affection out of me. I don't snuggle, I don't hug, I don't hold hands, and I do not kiss. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Blaine almost instictively agreed, but the last rule stopped him.

"You kissed me last night," he whispered.

"Speak up," Kurt commaned, hoping he did not hear what he thought he just heard.

"You kissed me... last night," Blaine repeated louder, his eyes daring to meet Kurt's. The normally docile and innocent hazel eyes seemed almost definate and michevious as they met normally cold and distant ice blue. The blue eyes now seemed confused and vulnerable but it was only for an instant. Kurt regained his composure and spoke.

"You just thought I kissed you. You needed intimacy and your brain just imagined it. I don't kiss my clients. Breaks our professional relationship," Kurt said as he set the vibrator aside to dry, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes as he spoke. He couldn't have the sub seeing him cracking under this pressure. Yet, now that Blaine had brought it up, all Kurt could remember was that kiss, playing over and over in his mind's eye. It had been perfect and real and just like every single romance movie he watched. It was also the textbook definition of why he didn't kiss clients.

"I remember you kissing me, Sir! I won't kiss you again and agree to your other terms, but do not lie to me about what happened!" Blaine replied, not understanding why this deception hurt.

"We are not discussing this anymore. Just leave the stuff here. I am going out," Kurt said as he moved past Blaine and grabbed his jacket. He had to get out of there. He had to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry again for another late chapter. Holidays, am I right? I will get things smutting and less angsty in the next chapter. I mean it has to be smutty or how else will Cooper know to read Kurt the Big Brother riot act? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR TELLING YOU I WAS UPDATING AND DIDN'T! I swear the whole time that the universe decided to explode in my face, all I could think of was, "But... I promised......." You all deserve an explanation, and you are getting it. 
> 
> So the day I said I was updating, I was planning on going home and writing up my update that night. I even got ahead of my homework just for you guys. Then, my laptop died. I swear nothing is more frustrating than that. So I had to get money together to get it fixed and usable again, which was not easy. Once I got there, it turned out I was behind on paying for my internet so it got shut off and took several days to get turned back on once I paid the bill. So I had my computer and internet once more, but that was my convention weekend and my friends refused to let me just stay in the hotel to work. Of course, the con was ten minutes from my hotel and it was negative temperatures which caused a major asthma attack, something that is incredibly terrifying for someone who has never been diagnosed with asthma. Thankfully, I think, my sister has asthma and I could use her inhaler, but I still had to recover because the attack was caused by my bronchitis that I apparently had and thought was just a dumb cold. This gets us to today, the first day where I have a computer, internet, and am not sick enough to actually work. 
> 
> With all of this in mind, here is the long overdue smut I promised. I hope it makes up for all of your waiting. I am truly sorry for that.

Blaine never knew how much he had grown attached to Kurt's dominance until Kurt refused to give it to him. After their fight, Kurt claimed that maybe he had been giving Blaine too much attention which led to this "infatuation delusion" he claimed Blaine invented. For that reason, Blaine was cut off from sessions until Saturday. It was torture which was obvious to anyone that saw him.

"Kurt, you have to let up. Blaine begged me to yell at him for not getting the plates clean enough today. I have never seen anything that white in my life, which is bad because I am pretty sure our plates were beige," Rachel said while they were out buying groceries.

"You are the third person to claim I am being too harsh! Santana says that she swears she heard him moan when she told him to do her laundry since she was out of quarters. Dani says that she is scared to let him near her guitar because he polished it too much and it's too slick to hold now. You all need to realize I know what I am doing and that is that," Kurt insisted, though a voice sounding suspiciously like his father told him in his mind to stop lying. Kurt had seen the signs and knew this was wrong, but he just couldn't face Blaine yet. If he did, Blaine would just bring up that damn kiss and it would ruin their sessions. Kurt had to get back to professionalism. That was the key to making sure that this would work. He could do that. He just... had to figure out how to make himself stop having dreams about himself and Blaine playing out all of his favorite movies. The worst one was _Moulin Rogue_. It didn't help that he overheard Blaine singing "Come What May" in the shower before he went to bed, but still.

Kurt stopped fighting the enviable Friday afternoon. Blaine was literally moaning while watching a workout video. Normally, Kurt would understand that, but this one was full of geriatric women trying to “look 65 again.” No, Blaine was watching the video simply because it gave him constant orders to “keep going” and “don’t stop” which were what the sub was reacting to, something Kurt could not let slide.

“Blaine, turn it off. I decided your punishment would be better suited by my own hand rather than through passive aggressiveness,” he said in dominate voice as he sent out his warning to the girls. Kurt had never seen a TV switched off faster than a remote could until he said those words. Betty White was instantly silenced, and Blaine was staring at him with blown eyes from his knees.

“Anything! I will do anything to end my punishment early, Sir,” Blaine insisted eagerly, nails digging into his workout pants that left nothing to the imagination to keep his hands from touching his hard on that had only gotten fully hard from Kurt’s words. The sub licked his lips, so ready for anything his do-Kurt told him to do. No, Blaine couldn’t let his mind think of Kurt in that way or he would be right back where he started with workout videos filling his needs for being controlled.

“Go inflate your bed. I just changed my sheets and am not in the mood to change them again,” Kurt ordered, gesturing to the bed on the other side of the room. “Do not leave your knees. I normally don’t want you hurting them, but that is part of your punishment today. I want you to remember that our relationship is only this, me taking care of your needs, nothing more.” Blaine scurried over on his knees, not letting himself crawl to stabilize his movements out of fear that Kurt would see this as failing to follow orders. Blaine was going to be the perfect sub if it killed him today. He started to grab the air pump when Kurt shook his head.

“You are inflating it with your mouth. I want to watch your lips around that giant hole filling it up with air. Make it worth my time,” the dom ordered as he took off his shirt. Blaine whimpered with need and nodded as he opened the rubber stopper for the air mattress. He began to blow air into the nozzle, moaning occasionally as he imagined that his mouth was on Kurt’s cock. The bed was a poor comparison, but Blaine would make do. He licked the sides, covered the thing entirely with his mouth, and even sucked back in a few times but made sure to quickly spit out the carbon dioxide before he got lightheaded. The whole time, he looked into Kurt’s eyes that turned blue-grey when aroused. Had it been anyone else, Kurt would have had them stop after a few seconds because the whole thing was a little bizarre, but he was too far lost in the idea of those lips doing all of that to his cock to even consider how it would look to an outside observer. The problem was that while the visual was doing its job, the mattress was fair from being filled up for what was coming soon.

“That’s enough. Use the pump now on the bed and get back over here,” Kurt ordered in a much lower register. Blaine grabbed the pump and shoved the hose inside the nozzle and turned it on quickly. As the pump hummed to life, Blaine shuffled on his knees over to Kurt, falling twice in his haste, but not caring. He looked at the ground and waited for instructions, thanking any powers that be that Kurt decided to do this while Blaine’s clothes could accommodate his throbbing dick. Kurt looked him over and thought about his next move. He took a moment before his eyes fell on the ottoman for the chair.

“Strip and then bend over that footrest. I am going to finish your punishment with ten spankings and then I am going to take you dry. You will count each strike and thank me for them. When we are finished with the spankings, you will go get on air mattress as fast as possible on your knees. Remember your safe words if things get too much,” Kurt said. Blaine simply nodded and began following orders, soon naked with his ass in the air, waiting for his punishment. The dom licked his lips at the sight. He couldn’t really appreciate the sight of Blaine naked that one night they shared, too lost in the need for comfort and care. This time, though, his sub’s needs were not his focus. Kurt stopped walking midstep as he realized what his mind just thought. No. He was not to be claiming Blaine as his. He had other subs. They were clients. Blaine was a client.

‘Kid, you need to stop lying to yourself. That is the worst lie of all,’ his father’s voice seemed to echo in his mind. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to lose focus during these meetings! He grit his teeth and shoved those thoughts deep down and returned to his task. He walked over to Blaine and situated him so he wouldn’t strain his back bending down to smack that perfectly round ass. He smirked and let the first smack fly.

“One. Thank you, Sir,” Blaine moaned. He could already feel the heat radiating off of the spot Kurt hit, knowing it was the perfect smack. It would sting later, but Blaine would not bruise or be too seriously hurt. He bit his lip as another strike hit his other cheek. “Two. Thank you, Sir,” he panted, trying to keep himself from rutting against the footstool underneath him. Two strikes came rapidly which made Blaine cry out, “THREEfour. Thank you, Sir.” He continued to count each hit, but they all seemed to run together after five. His rear was so warm compared to the empty room and it gave him chills. It didn’t help that Blaine was already sweating from all of this submissive build-up he seemed to have from the lack of dominance over the last couple of days. He needed this, craved this. If he thought he could have gotten away with it, he would have orgasmed from the spankings alone, but he knew Kurt wanted him to wait. He scrambled over to the now filled bed and reached for condoms he kept handy for late night masturbation sessions. He handed on behind him without a word, hoping Kurt hadn’t already left the room to grab some himself. His silent question was answered as the package was taken from his hand without another word. He quickly rolled his on and waited for Kurt.

Kurt was so far gone it was not even funny. He should have punished Blaine differently since he clearly enjoyed the spanking too much, but the power he got from each smack and the way Blaine practically screamed each number was too good. He had to finish the task and had to take the bright red ass hard and rough. He was never so glad to see a condom in his life than when it was grasped between those two fingers that Kurt had seen fuck the hole below him. He rolled it on quickly and slammed inside without warning or care. Blaine was already tight, clearly having let his stretching exercises go with being cut off. It wouldn’t be enough to hurt either of them, but he was just tight enough to give Kurt the mental image of taking Blaine’s virginity. He started a hard and fast pace, lost in his imagination. It ended too fast for him to even try to give Blaine an idea what was going on before he was screaming, “FUCK! BLAINE! YES! CUM BLAINE! FINISH!” He knew the sub obeyed as the already tight channel squeezed his quickly wilting hard on of its entire load.

 It was only when they were lying there panting that they heard a chirping noise. “My… my phone…,” Blaine explained. He blindly reached for it while Kurt climbed off of him when Blaine noticed he had a voicemail message and a text message, both from Cooper. His brow furrowed as he went to play the voicemail first since it was older.

“Hey short stuff, it’s Coop. I got an early fight and am on my way to your new place. Figured you were there since you weren’t at school or the diner. Be there in five!” his brother said cheerfully through the phone, turning Blaine’s blood cold as he saw that the message was from fifteen minutes earlier. The text had just come in seconds before, scaring the sub more than the voicemail.

‘Hey… um… looks like you are busy. Guess I should have waited for you to call back. I’m going to wait at the diner until you and… your friend are less busy. Text me when you are headed my way. P.S.-I know you are the gay one, but this guy is much cuter than your last asshole. P.P.S-Ask him what his tattoo says. I couldn’t read it from where you guys were banging. ;)’

“Sir, may I have permission to go either die of embarrassment or kill my brother? He just caught us having sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was the second longest chapter so far. I hope it made up for the wait and I will do my best not to make you wait that long again for another update. Let me know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

It took twenty minutes for Blaine to convince Kurt to join him in meeting his brother. Ten of which were just about why Kurt should not meet Cooper because that was blurring the lines of their business deal (that was quelled when Blaine brought up the kiss again, forcing Kurt to find a new topic of discussion quick). The other ten were just fighting the sheer awkwardness of going to see the sub's brother that had walked in on them having sex. 

"Blaine, do you have ANY idea what this would be like if our situations were reversed?!" Kurt whined as they walked down the street.

"It would be exactly the same amount of embarrassment on my part since I doubt your brother would want to see us together either," Blaine replied simply. It wasn't until the words were out in the open that he realized what he had even said. He had been helping Rachel with laundry one day and noticed a tattoo of the name "Finn" on her stomach when her shirt rode up a little from the basket. He asked who Finn was and found himself holding her for the next several minutes as she cried about her loss. He tried asking Kurt about the situation and all he could get from the dom was a very stoic face and simply, "My brother and he is dead." It was only when he decided to ask Dani that he got the full story and it was really not pretty. He had just been thinking that Kurt wouldn't want his brother seeing them together, but he hadn't meant Finn specifically. After a pregnant pause, Kurt finally spoke again.

"You are right. Would have been just as bad. It also sucks being the one doing the walking in," he said softly, a break entering his voice only once. Blaine dared to look back and found that same stoic face covering Kurt's features. Blaine had to wonder how hard it was for doms in the world, always expected to be strong and tough. He walked over and gave Kurt a tight hug.

"It's not weakness to be sad. It's being human," he whispered softly as he hugged him. Kurt resisted the urge for only a moment before wrapping his arms around Blaine and hugging him so tight it almost hurt to breathe. Blaine didn't care. He gently rubbed Kurt's back a moment before the dom composed himself once more. "Ready to go face Coop?" he asked with a little smile. Kurt made a pained face, but nodded. The sub let the dom go and they both finished their walk to the diner.

"Short Stuff!" a voice rang out from a booth in the back. Blaine cringed as a tall, well dressed man with bright blue eyes waved at him far too eagerly for someone his age. Blaine reluctantly led the way to the booth and slid in across from his brother followed by Kurt next to him.

"Coop, I told you not to call me that," Blaine groaned in greeting.

"I am sorry. I really shouldn't call you that after what I saw. Knew you would have the family goods," Cooper almost shouted even though Blaine was right in front of him. He could hear Santana laughing a few tables away and knew that would be a fun conversation later. "So, I come here to help heal my baby brother's broken heart and find that he already has a new man in his life. I know emotions really mess up scene work, but that's not how things work in real life. You should try to pace yourself."

"Cooper, Kurt is not a 'new man in my life.' He is a friend and a dom that I pay to help me with my submissive urges. That is all," Blaine insisted, but there was a slight pitch to his voice that only his brother and a passing Dani caught.

"Uh-huh.... Well, you could have at least let me know what was happening so when I tried to be nice and surprise you, I could have had some warning," Cooper replied, though he was looking at Kurt rather than Blaine.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow! I was planning on telling you at the airport," Blaine countered, trying to get that look off his older brother's face. It was one he had seen a million times, the "Are you good enough for my cute, adoreable, precious, little baby brother? Because I don't think you are" look. It had sent two boys packing in the past and Connor had be the first to survive the look with approval.

"I said I wanted to surprise you, but we need to get to the point here. My lawyer has all of your papers set up and as soon as they are signed by you and Kurt, your asshole ex will be not allowed within three hundred yards of either of you at any time.  After we eat, we can swing by his office and get those forms done which should make them go into effect tomorrow. You'll have a paper copy until he gets his in the mail, but we don't have to wait for that to get to him for it to work. As soon as he sees it, he has to get out of your way. There is also a no contact clause in case he tries to get around the space restrictions to harass you. I'm still getting you a new phone and number though just in case. I also have found a pl-" Cooper rambled, his words getting lost in Blaine's mind among all the technical jargon. Kurt seemed to be focused on the subject and nodded along with everything Cooper was saying. Blaine felt his cheeks flush at the thought of how far Kurt was going to keep him safe. He decided it was better to leave things in the dom's hands as he got up to excuse himself to the bathroom to try and cool off his face. Cooper kept going on the subject until he was sure Blaine was out of earshot.

"Ok. I knew I wouldn't hang onto him for very long with that. I am sure someone can distract him once he gets done getting his face wet. I want to talk to you," he snapped, his already serious demenior finding some way to become even more serious now that his brother was gone. Kurt cocked an eyebrow. This would be good.

"I am not dating Blaine. That's all there is to say," Kurt replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You can tell him that all you want, but I am not buying that for a second. Your eyes look like they belong to someone clearly in love. I meant what I said about all of those security measures and the only thing I could see in your eyes was the determination to protect what you care about so deeply. There are billions of people you can lie to, but the three types of people you can't are: forensic scientists because they only know how to look for the truth, lawyers because they only know how to show or hide the truth, and actors because they lie until you believe it's true.

"You tell Blaine what I am about to tell you and I will deny everything. Two months before Blaine was beaten up in high school, I was signed for a huge movie. I was the lead, I was going to make more figures than people can imagine, and everyone thought it would be a hit. I couldn't tell my family the good news because I was under contract to not say a word. I got the call about Blaine and immediately began getting ready to leave. My director heard about my trip and told me that I couldn't leave because it would put the shoot too far behind schedule. I had a choice to make: stay and become famous or go and lose the role to my understudy. I left. I do not regret the decision ever. I knew how important Blaine was to me. From that day forward, I only tried out for bit roles and commercials because I never wanted to make that decision again. Not because it was hard, but because I knew I would end up always choosing Blaine. No production needs a flighty lead. 

"The point I am making is that I know the difference between doing something for a friend and doing something for someone you love. A friend would have taken Blaine in and kicked him to the curb the second he saw the chance. They wouldn't be that crass about it, but deep down we know that would be what it would be. When I was talking, you were listening because you want to make sure you could keep him safe for the long haul. I don't want to hear your denials or anything. Sooner or later you will see that I'm right. When you do, don't you dare hurt him. Too many people in his life hurt him including me. The last thing that kid needs is one more person to hurt him. Do I make myself clear?" Cooper finally finished.

"Crystal," Kurt replied.

"Good. All of what I said aside... if you can get your head out of your ass... I really think you two will be something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant for this chapter to just be funny and cute. The super seriousness at the beginning came out of nowhere when the muse reminded me how awful it would sound to have someone bring up your dead brother like that. I don't know how other people are handling Cory's death/Finn's death in fics, but I feel like it would be rude to Cory's memory to just ignore it and act like nothing happened. I don't want to hear your shit about Cory in the comments. If you want to bash him, do it somewhere else. I am standing by my decision and the writers' decision to let Finn go with Cory and that is that.
> 
> Now onto actual note stuff: Again, I thought this was going to be a happy chapter, but things got very real. I am thinking the next one will be better since Cooper will be his normal goofy self around Blaine's friends. but the chapter following will be a bit angsty. You have been warned. I have a feeling once the angst is over and Cooper is gone, the long awaited lingerie chapter will be making it's appearance. Let me know what you think unless it's crap against Cory. That you can go post on your blog.


End file.
